


Bad Days

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Charles Lee is a dick, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thomas is good husband, alex is baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26295859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Alexander had a bad day.Thomas makes it better.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fav.

Thomas was peacefully sitting inside his mansion, sitting on the porch swing overlooking Lake Monticello.

He and Alexander had recently moved to Virginia into this house after they had gotten married.

Thomas had come home from work early because he hadn’t had much to do.

Alexander, on the other hand, was overflowing with work. 

Thomas was about to get up and leave to pick him up but he hears the door quietly creak open and close.

Thomas winces. 

It was one of those days.

“I’m on the back porch, darlin,” Thomas calls.

A silence follows.

Thomas patiently waits, playing some songs on his Spotify.

It had been 20 minutes when Alexander walked onto the front porch.

He wrinkles his nose when he hears, “Toothbrush” by DNCE.

Thomas suppresses a chuckle.

He knew that Alexander hated the song with a passion.

Alexander still had his hair tied up in a tight bun but he had changed and showered.

He was now wearing a pair of short shorts that he had somehow taken from Eliza and Thomas’s sweatshirt.

His eyes were weary and tired.

Thomas looks him over once.

He goes inside as Alexander sits on the porch.

He whips up some hot chocolate and grabs their weighted blanket.

Thomas opens the door to the porch and sees Alexander’s unfocused haze looking out across the lake but Thomas knew better.

He knew that Alexander couldn’t care less about the lake view he typically loved.

Thomas places a mug in Alexander’s hands and puts the blanket over him.

He unties Alexander’s hair and lets it flow down in a way Thomas loved.

Thomas turns only to feel Alexander’s hand on his arm.

“Please don’t leave,” Alexander whispers. 

His voice is quiet, a far cry for, his usually bright and bold self.

Thomas smiles gently.

“I’m not going anywhere, darlin. Just shut the door,” Thomas comforts.

Alexander nods shakily.

Thomas quickly shuts the door.

He sits on the swing next to Alexander but realizes that that is not enough touch for him.

Thomas grabs Alexander’s legs and pulls Alexander into his lap.

Alexander buries himself into Thomas and his mug in now shaking because of his hands.

Thomas shushes him softly, cradling himself.

He grabs his mug and pulls the blanket over the two of them.

The sunset reflects over the crystal waters of the lake but all Thomas can see is that Alexander is hurting and he can’t do anything about it.

Thomas presses a kiss to Alexander’s forehead.

He doesn’t ask, he never asks.

Thomas waits.

He waits patiently until Alexander is willing to speak to him.

“It was Lee,” Alexander murmurs, voice muffled in Thomas’s sweater.

Thomas files this away for later.

Tomorrow, he was going to kill Lee for being such a dick but for right now, Alexander needed him.

“What did he do?” Thomas questions softly.

Thomas feels his rage double as he feels Alexander start cry.

“He - it was raining - hurricane - and he said - fag and - no one wanted me - and it doesn’t usually affect me but the thunder and I couldn’t-” Alexander cried, whole body shaking.

Thomas carefully takes their mugs and places them down, the hot chocolate was cold anyways.

He mentally writes a note to tell Washington.

The man was like a father for Alexander and would kill anyone if they hurt him.

“Oh, honey. It’s ok if they get to you sometimes. No one should say stuff like that. But remember, I love you. Washington adores you. The Schuylers had practically made you one of them. Lafayette, John, and Hercules care so damn much for you,” Thomas said, wiping away his tears.

Alexander shakily nods his head.

“I’m sorry,” Alexander whispers.

Thomas feels his heart break.

“Darlin, I will always, and I mean always, be right here for you. Whether you want me to or not,” Thomas jokes.

Alexander smiles and curls closer to Thomas.

“Did you say anything back to Lee?” Thomas asks after a moment.

Alexander thought for a moment. “When he said no one cared for me I had said, ‘That’s one more than you.’”

Thomas tried not to laugh.

Really, he does.

But he can’t help it.

He buries his face in Alexander’s hair and shakes with laughter.

Alexander pouts. “You laugh at my misery?”

“Yes, I do believe that is what I’m doing,” Thomas teases.

Alexander curls closer into Thomas.

Thomas sighs.

There was nowhere else he would rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
